The Ultimate Aphrodisiac
by AislingRiverRaven
Summary: Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac"-Henry Kissinger. Movie: Bang Bang You're Dead. Pairing: Sean/Trevor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bang, Bang, You're Dead or any of the characters. That belongs to Showtime, William Mastrosimone, and Guy Ferland. I just like the movie.

A/N: I was watching BBYD for the 5000th time, and this just came to me for some reason. This is going to be a 4-part fic. If you've seen the movie, I hope you love this story. And if you haven't seen the movie, you need to.

Okay, enjoy.

* * *

This old car rattles and vibrates as the loose granite on the road jumps beneath, clanking against the rusted metal. I look to Trevor, and I can see a bit of apprehension on his face. This is the first time we've gone to our secret 'anger management' spot alone. And I'm pretty sure he knows why the others aren't with us today.

I turn my focus from Trev's face, back to the not-so-paved road. I know that he'll make up excuses, that he'll try to distract me in some other way. But I also know that he came with me, so he can't consider it completely out of the question.

See, I've been a freak since long before last year. I've been bullied and tormented since I was 12 years old because of something I can't change. Something that I wouldn't want to change: I'm a fucking fag. But more than that, I'm a fag that gets off on violence. And since last year, when Trev built a bomb and threatened to blow up the football team, I've wanted him.

Trevor and I are very similar. We're both angry for all the years of bullshit we've dealt with. And we both want revenge in a very real, very tangible way. The only difference is, I don't fake people out. And when I say I'm going to shoot up our school, I'm going to do it.

Luckily, I've convinced Trev to join us in that feat. It's good for a number of reasons, but right now, the one that matters most is that I can be closer to him. I can smell his power and anger growing with every day he's around me. I can feel it every time I'm around him.

It's been said that power is the ultimate aphrodisiac and, for me, no words could be truer. Trevor is, aside from me, the most powerful guy in school. Not the most popular, but the most feared. Everyone stays away from him. Everyone knows not to fuck with him. And that is what makes him so fucking alluring.

We finally arrive at our destination. I stop the car and turn my attention back to Trevor. He glances my way, a slight smirk gracing his face.

"So…" he stalls, "you want to shoot stuff first?"

I huff a laugh. "Sure," I reply as I make my way out of the car. I shut the door, and the noise bounces along the trees for a moment, creating an eerie echo. I take a deep breath and will myself to keep my hands off of Trevor for the moment. There will be time to seduce him later.

"You coming?" I ask over my shoulder as I start walking down the trail that leads to the rickety shack in the woods. Trev just nods and follows me slowly, as if he's scared of something. Like me.

But soon, he won't be scared at all. In fact, he'll fucking love me. ..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This part isn't canon in the movie, just m own idea of some background for Sean, how he got to be the way he was.

It's a bit intense, but I just ask that you give it a chance. Thanks.

* * *

A loud _bang_ resonates though the air as the bullet flies from the shotgun in Trevor's hands, completely shattering a glass jar in the distance, as well as my resolve to not just fuck the hell out of him.

My blood is boiling beneath my skin, my desire slowly overtaking me. I feel just like I did the first time I watched him hold a gun. The first time he pulled the trigger.

It was so fucking amazing, watching his face light up when he felt the gun's force pushing him back. I could see in his eyes the desire that washed over him. Feeling in control has that effect on people.

It reminded me of the first time I held a gun…

*Flashback*

_I was 13 and my mom's bastard boyfriend decided it was okay to use me as a punching bag. Every black eye, every bruise, every cut I came to school with, was a result of his jealousy toward me. He wanted me gone, and he decided that if he needed to kill me to do it, then so be it. And one day, after he strangled me, I decided that I'd had enough._

_I bought a gun from a guy at school. It was small enough to hide in my hoodie, so that I could have it with me at all times. And when that fucker tried to mess with me again, he'd have another thing coming. And sure enough, the stupid asshole took a swing at me that afternoon, not ten minutes after I got home from school._

_He was drunk off his ass, whiskey bottle still in hand, nearly drained of its contents. He staggered toward me with pure hatred in his dark eyes._

_"Where the fuck is mom?" I asked him, removing my backpack and hat, tossing them onto the kitchen table._

_He smiled at me evilly. "She's out buying a large pack of condoms so that I can fuck her brains out without having to worry about another mistake like you happening."_

_"Right," I muttered. I grabbed some change from the counter, and nearly had it in my pocket before he grabbed my wrist so tightly that it burned._

_"That's my fucking money, you little faggot," he growled._

_"And you need it for what? To go out and buy some more fucking whiskey? Forget it. I need this for food." I tried my hardest to yank my hand from him, but he was too strong. So I conceded and dropped the change on the floor, hoping he'd be distracted long enough for me to get away._

_But instead, he grabbed tighter and threw me off balance until he dropped me to the floor. One of his hands went around my throat, and the other started punching my face. After the second punch, I willed myself to forget the pain. And I remembered the gun in my pocket. I slowly snaked one arm into my hoodie, and wrapped my fingers around the cool metal. I pulled it out just as my breaths started to fade away._

_The world began to spin, and I knew that I would fucking die if I didn't shoot this fucker. I popped the gun right between his eyes, and slowly he registered the position he was in. He sobered up fairly quickly, letting me go and jumping up from where he was kneeled._

_I coughed and sputtered, still trying to hold up my new lifeline as the oxygen slowly returned to my lungs. My eyes never left him, and I contemplated the best way to kill the fucker. When I no longer felt that I'd puke or faint, I slowly stood up and made steps to the center of the room._

_"You fucked with me for the last time, bastard," I told him in a low, menacing voice. "I've put up with your bullshit for months now, but no more. Prepare to die."_

_Fear was in his eyes for a moment, but then he just smiled. "You don't have the guts, you little shit," he taunted me. "You won't pull the trigger. You're too much of a pansy."_

_That's when I did it. I finally took back control of my life. I shot him, but not in the head. A quick painless death was too good for him. I shot him in his balls and, as I watched him double over in agony, as I listened to him scream, I reveled in my new-found power. I was hard as hell, and suddenly felt the need to truly exalt my power over him._

_I stood tall and walked the few feet to where his blood body laid in an agonized fetal position. I could see the blood seeping from his camouflaged jeans, and the contrast made me hornier than I had ever been in my life._

_I looked down at his pained face, streaked with the tears still flowing from his eyes. "Still think I'm a scared pussy?" I asked him as I unbuckled my belt._

_"Wha—what are you d- doing?" his hoarse voice trembled._

_"I'm marking my victory," I told him matter-of-factly._

_He tried to move, but I held the warm gun in front of him once again. "Don't even think about it," I said in a harsh tone. "I've already pulled the trigger on you once, you son of a bitch. I'll do it again. And this time, I'll kill you."_

_He seemed to run through the options in his mind, closed his eyes and laid his head once again on the cold wooden floor. I grinned at his admittance, and finally unzipped my jeans. I held my hard cock in my hand, staring at the defeat in his eyes with every stroke._

_This power I felt, this dominance I had over him at this moment became my newest addiction. It made my heart pump faster. It released more hormones, making every touch more pleasurable. It didn't take long for me to shoot hard, layering my seed on his body. The creamy white substance mixed with the blood, creating very vivid images. They were beautiful in the most morbid of ways. I kept staring at the mixture as my breathing returned to normal, waiting for the rush to subside._

_After a few moments, when the high began to wear down, I slowly returned my dick to its confines. As I zipped up, I looked in the man's eyes. Finally, he feared me. Finally I knew this would be the last time he'd ever touch me._

_"Now you know," I whispered as I lowered myself down to his level, my face millimeters from his, "not to fuck with me. Touch me again, and it'll be the last thing you do."_

_I stood up and began to walk away, but looked over my shoulder at him one last time. "Oh, by the way, I wouldn't tell my mom if I were you. It wouldn't look very macho to admit that her faggot son nearly killed your ass."_

_And with that, I walked out the door, praying I'd never see him again._

*End Flashback*

I'm brought back to the present by Trevor's hand on my shoulder. I look at him and see a small handgun in his right hand and a concerned look on his face.

"You alright?" he asks, "You looked distant."

I smile at him. "I'm fine Trev, just thinking about my first time holding one of those," I tell him, gesturing to the device in his hand. "I actually jacked off afterward."

He looks a bit nervous. "Really?"

I smirk. This is going to be fun. "Yeah. All the power rushed to my cock. I was hard before I even pulled the trigger."

I look down and see the big bump in his pants. "I see it makes you hard as well."

He gulps and takes a step away from me, toward a tree. I slowly continue to lead him in his backward walk, until his back is against the hard bark of the plant. I move slower to him, so close that I can feel his breath on my lips, and it takes everything in my not to attack them, bite those perfect lips until they turn bright red. I long to kiss him, but I can't. This has to be his call.

"You're hard, Trevor," I whisper, my words thickening the air between us.

He gasps as I push the palm of my hand against his crotch. "Sean…" he whimpers.

"Tell me you don't want this, Trev, and I'll stop," I promise him. "We'll never even speak of it again. But I know you don't really want me to stop. You crave it, don't you?"

"What?" he asks breathily.

"This…us. You crave it like you crave control. Control is a powerful aphrodisiac, Trev," I tell him as my hand rubs his straining erection through the material of his cargos.

He closes his eyes, giving into the sensations coursing through his body. And suddenly, I want him to know what it feels like to be in complete control. I want him to experience that high. And I really want to feel in pushing deep into me.

"You want to be in total control?" I ask and remove my hand from his crotch.

He opens his eyes and looks confused. "What …what do you mean?"

I lick my lips at the fantasies running through my mind. "I mean, I want you to know what it's like, to control someone else. To have someone else at your mercy." I brush my lips against his. "I want you to fuck me."

I can hear his heart hammering in his chest. He exhales and it feels hot against my skin. I close my eyes, waiting for his answer. I'm so hard, so horny that I could explode, and the suspense is going to kill me.

I wait for what seems like an eternity in near silence. Our breaths and hearts are the only noise in the otherwise quiet area. I'm crawling in my skin, waiting for something, anything. And finally, I hear it.

"Okay, Sean. I'll do it…"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Okay, Sean. I'll do it…"_

His voice breaks the silence, and I breathe a sigh of relief before lunging the half-inch between us, pressing my lips roughly to his. I take the perfect pink skin between my teeth and bite down, waiting for his blood to trickle into my mouth.

"Fuck!" he shouts and pushes me back. "What the hell was that?"

I smile at him seductively and kiss him again, though this time with no biting and less force. Then I pull back slightly, keeping my face a hair's breadth away from his. "That was me showing you what I like," I inform him.

I move in for another violent kiss, when he pushes me back and looks into my eyes. His stare is really intense, and I feel like I could come right now.

"You want me to bite you?" he asks incredulously. "You want me to make you bleed?"

I grab his neck, pulling him as close to my body as I can without actually devouring him. My need takes me over now, and I know that if I have any chance at submitting to him, I'll have to be restrained. Luckily, I brought handcuffs and rope.

"I want more than that, Trevor," I nearly grow into his mouth. "I want you to bite me, scratch me, fucking rape me. I want bruises. I want marks. I want to feel you in me and on me, for weeks. I want proof that for even just a day, I belonged to you. That for the first time in the past five years, I let someone else control me."

He gulps hard, and I feel reach my hand down his pants. His dick is made of fucking steel, and it's huge. I'm going to love this.

He opens his mouth, and I barely hear his words as I watch his bloodied, tormented lips move slowly. But after a moment, I register his question in my brain.

"You want me to hurt you? Make you scream?"

I nod and lick his adam's apple. He shudders under me, and I revel in the feeling, knowing that soon, I'll be the one writhing under his touch. "Yes," I answer. "Pain is pleasure for me. It's the most powerful feeling in the world. I get off on blood, bruises, violence. All of it."

I instantly see the change in his eyes. They're darker now, glazed over with lust, and I know that I have him.

I tear his jacket from his shoulders, and his shirt soon follows. I look at his perfectly pale torso, and the ache in my cock becomes almost unbearable.

He takes his turn, yanking me out of my shirt, and then pushing me, away from him, into the tree. Hard. I can feel the rough, jagged bark poke into my skin, and it makes my blood even warmer. Fuck, Trev, hurry up and fuck me already.

I move against the tree, forcing my nipples against the bark. They're tiny nubs at this point, and the motion creates an amazing itch that I can feel all over my body. I consider doing the same to my dick, but close my eyes and will myself to be patient. When Trevor fucks my ass until I bleed, this will all be worth it.

"There's some rope in my bag," I tell him, and wrap my arms around the large wood.

He finds the rope and easily works it into tight knots around my wrists. I pull back after he's done, trying to escape, but I can't. And the burn I now feel in my wrist just brings my orgasm closer to the surface.

I lean my forehead against the tree, and after a moment, I hear a slow unzipping, which I realize is Trev removing his pants. I try to look behind me and take note of his naked body, but he's too close to me for that to be an option.

Suddenly, he pulls my hair, yanking my head back for a violent kiss. He bites my lips, running his tongue over the cuts his teeth just inflicted. I can taste my blood, and it's even more acidic than normal. It has to be all the adrenaline running through my veins.

"Get ready, Sean," he warns me, in a low growl against my ear after he breaks our lip lock. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to tear you apart. And you're going to fucking love it."

My heart nearly jumps from my chest, and my dick becomes more rigid than it's ever been in my life.

Fuck yes, I'm going to love this. Trevor Adams is new favorite addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was supposed to be the last part, but it was longer than I thought it would be, so I'm extending it for another chapter or two. Enjoy it!

My scalp tingles as Trevor's fingers pull my hair tightly. The taut skin on my throat is punctured by his teeth as he bites down hard. I scream in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. And even hotter is the fact that I couldn't get away, even if I wanted to.

His fingers trace lines along my arms, making them more sensitive to his touch. I let out a moan at the tickly feeling, but wait for what I know is coming. And just as I expected, Trevor's jagged nails dig into skin, bringing my blood to the surface and a sting to my nerves.

The feeling continues as he drags his nails along my shoulders and down my back. I can feel the blood dripping down my skin, and as the afternoon sun beats down on us, I start to sweat as well. The salt from my perspiration sinks into the cuts Trev makes all over my back and arms. The result is this intense feeling of fire just consuming me, which, I realize, matches my libido at the moment. I'm complete engulfed in the flames that Trevor lit under me.

The next thing I feel is one of his hands on my hip, and another pulling at my belt. He makes quick work of removing it, then unbuttons my pants, dropping them to the ground. I shiver at the feeling of being stripped in front of this guy, but push that thought to the back of my mind. I'm hot, and he's still here, so he obviously likes what he sees.

As soon as he kicks my clothes aside, he yanks my head back once again for another animalistic kiss. I tug against my restraints, trying to get more leverage, to fuck his mouth like he's fucking my mind, but it's to no avail. I'm stuck until he unties me.

He nibbles my lips and licks my tongue with his own before he slips a finger in my ass. His lips biting mine and the intrusion to my hole create this exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure that I wish could be bottled. I'd shoot myself up with it every day.

One finger turns into two, and two into three and before I even know what is happening, his mouth leaves mine. Instead of kissing me, he works his way down the contours of my back, biting and drawing blood in any place he can.

All the blood flowing down from my back runs like rain drops down to my ass, and I bet it's quite a sight to see. After a few moments, I can feel Trev's tongue lapping at my abused skin, and I know he's drinking my blood. And damn if that's not the hottest thing to ever happen to me.

Trevor's tongue trailing down my back distracts me, and I don't even hear his hand coming to slap my ass. He alternates, one hand and then the other, fast and slow, the number of slaps varying each time. I can feel my skin glowing red, and I wonder if he can feel the heat radiating off of me.

"Fuck!" I scream after a particularly vicious slap that pushed my dick into the tree bark, digging the rough wood into my overly-sensitive erection. Another one like that and I'll get the orgasm I desperately need. "Trev, do it again!" I plead. I need to fucking come.

He stands up, his mouth against my ear, and I shiver as he flicks his tongue around my lobe. "I'm going to fuck you, Sean," he whispers like it's the most amazing secret ever, "hard…and the only lube you get is my pre-come and your blood."

That being said, with no more than a "do it!" as a reply from me, he pushes his huge cock into my red, beaten ass. It fucking kills me at first, like he's splitting me in two, and for some reason, I love it. I never let myself get used like this. I'm always the one that does the using, but with Trevor, it feels so amazing.

He gives me a second to adjust, and then pushes in and out, pumping his hips like a piston, and he reaches deep inside my bowels, someplace no one has come close to before.

He rakes over my prostate, hitting it with every stroke, faster and faster like he's in some sort of trance. And all I can do is shut my eyes tight and go along with it, ride the wave just like I do every time I pull the trigger on my various guns.

He pushes me harder and harder, my chest and stomach getting cut by the tree with very thrust. My head is spinning, and the dizziness is a high all on its own, but all the feelings coursing through me right now just increase the sensations ten-fold. I can no longer hold back, and every muscle in my body, every molecule in my brain contracts and explodes at the same time, and I feel better than I have ever felt in my entire life.

Trev isn't far behind me, and as soon as I start to come down from my orgasm-induced high, he pumps into me once more and screams. I feel his hot jizz fill me up and second later, he slumps onto my back, his heavy breath warm against my neck.

"You were right," he says to me. "Having that much control was amazing."

"Yeah, it was hot," I agree.

He slowly pulls out of me, and after a moment I feel his fingers trace all the bites and scratches he left on my not long before. "You okay?" he asks quietly.

I nod and pull at the knots covering my wrists, hoping he'll get the message. And sure enough, he does.

He walks around the tree and unties the rope, freeing me from my confines. I push myself back and swing my arms a bit, trying to get the muscles un-stiff. I take a glance down at my naked body, running my hands over the cuts and scrapes left by the tree, and I know that my back and ass look far worse, but I don't care. I was owned by Trevor Adams.

I take another step toward him and pull his against me. I kiss him hard, trying to rape his mouth like he did mine. I get as deep inside of him as I can without actually fucking him when that idea occurs to me.

I pull away from our kiss and smile at him. "I glad you enjoyed it, Trev. Because now, it's your turn…"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last part. This one isn't quite as rough and bloody as the last part, but it's building up to a sequel, so there is a point for that. I promise. Anyway, enjoy!

I push Trev back to the blood-splattered tree, and I can't help but lick my lips at the thought that soon his blood will be mixed with mine on that bark.

I lean down and retrieve the handcuffs from my bag. When I glance back up, Trevor has his bottom lip between his teeth, and I just wish those were my teeth digging into his perfect lips. Well, soon.

I take small steps back to my current obsession and, when I reach him, I take his hand in mine. I crush our chests and mouths together, biting, licking and fucking his mouth with mine. As my teeth pierce his tongue, I grab his wrists, pulling them above my head.

He tries to pull back, to see what I'm doing to him, but I just push harder into him, molding my entire body against his while I cuff one hand, and glance up slightly and toss the cuffs over a low-hanging tree branch.

"You're mine, Trev," I whisper as I click the other cuff in place around his wrist. And I admit, I can't wait to see the purplish bruises they'll leave after we're done.

"Hey, Sean?" he asks quietly. "I've never really….done…anything before, so…."

He turns his face away as if he's ashamed of his virginity, and though I'm a bit shocked at his admission, it makes me want him even more. I move my fingers under his chin and force him to meet my eyes. "Trevor," I say in a gentler voice than I had used earlier, "I'll be less violent to you than you were to me, I promise. Just tell me if something really hurts you, and I'll stop."

Trevor gulps, but steels himself and nods at me. He'll be okay through this. Hell, he may even love this more than he expects.

I begin my exploration with nips and licks to his ear and neck. I slowly flick my tongue around the mark I left on his flesh not too long ago, and slowly sink my teeth into another area not too far from that one, getting him used to the sensation. A low groan leaves his lips, and I smile against his neck.

I move my hands to scratch the skin of his up-stretched arms, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but enough for him to feel the brilliant sting. As I work my way back down his long, muscular limbs, I tease him even more by rubbing my slightly abused dick against his own, which is still covered in my drying blood.

"Shit, Sean…" he mumbles as my ministrations, and I suddenly move my lower body away from his. My fingers move from his shoulders to his chest, focusing on his delicious nipples. My nails scrape the tender area, causing him to bite his swollen lips.

I squat down a bit, so that I can tease his tits even more. I start off slowly at first, licking around the little nub, coating it in my saliva. The quickening of his breath and heartbeat egg me on, and I bite down on his left nipple. Not quite as hard as I'd love, but I have to ease the boy into this. I can't scare him off the first time.

"Sean, please," he whimpers after a few minutes of the torture.

"Please what?" I say quietly, moving my face back to his. I lick my lips, tasting his blood as I await his answer.

"Please…fuck me. I need to be fucked. I need to come."

He looks right into my eyes and it blows me away. Never in my life have I actually been wanted or needed by anyone. My parents didn't want me. Shit, my father walked away not even a year after I was born. My mom's boyfriends never wanted me around. My teachers never gave a shit about anything I did. And for all the guys I've fucked, that was only sex. I could've been anyone and it wouldn't have mattered. I've only ever been someone's problem. A mistake they were stuck with. But with Trev…he really wants me. He fucking needs me. That is a really incredible feeling. Now, I'm much more determined to make sure that he feels unbelievable in return.

"Alright, Trev," I reply, whispering against his lips. "Give me a minute to prepare you, and then I'll fuck you good." He nods, and I look round for something I could use as lube. When I come up short, I decide to use his pre-come for that purpose.

I wrap my fingers around his long, thick cock, squeezing tightly, and pumping at a fairly quick speed. His moans and sounds bubble out from his throat like a fountain, and luckily, his juices do the same from his dick.

Once my hand is thoroughly slick and wet, I release his erection, much to his displeasure. He grumbles at me, though it doesn't last long. After I push a finger into his entrance, he screams out my name and pulls against the cuffs.

"Settle down," I tell him. "You don't want to break the branch, do you?"

He shakes his head, but makes a move I didn't count on: he wraps his legs around my waist. That takes me by surprise, and the momentum catches me off balance for a moment. When I regain equilibrium, I slap his thigh.

"That wasn't nice," I tease him. I jab in a second finger, partly out of spite, but mostly to move the foreplay along. After I loosen his hole enough to insert a third finger, I pull them all out, and take a moment to position my hard dick against his ass.

"You ready?" I ask, though in my eyes, I'm begging him to allow me this, to not change his mind. Right now, I need this just as much, if not more, than he does.

"Yes. I want this, Sean. I want you."

I push my bare dick into him, and the heat I feel is unbelievable. He's tighter than anyone else I've ever been with, and the pressure is unbelievable. I know I won't last long.

I push his upper body back against our new favorite tree, and angle his hips out enough so that I can hit his prostate on every stroke. I grab his dick with one hand, and pump with fury. His loud screams fill the air, but my heart is beating in my ears, and the air in my lung is getting harder and harder to exhale due to my body's need to work overtime just to support our joined weight.

My hips pump in and out as fast as my arm, in an effort to get him to the same phase of the orgasmic cycle as me. The strain in my muscles almost slows me down, but I will myself to make Trevor shoot before I do. In a last effort, I press my thumbnail into his slit, and he screams my name. His jizz coats my hand, and his ass squeezes my tortured cock, and that's all I can take. I moan Trev's name over and over as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washes over my used body.

I see colors and stars and a plethora of amusing visions before everything turns to black and I slip against Trevor's sweat-soaked body. I stay still for a few moments, focusing on allowing the oxygen to return to my deprived lungs.

When I open my eyes again, I see Trev's eyes staring down at me, concern written into the green depths. I smile at him, take a deep breath, and push myself off of his body. After leaving a quick kiss to his now-purple lips, I go to retrieve the cuff's key.

I release Trevor's arms from the restraint, and look at his wrists. There's a mild ring of bruises that stands out against the pale tone of his surrounding skin, but it's nothing that won't go away in a few days. I lick the bruises, causing a shiver to overtake his body. Then I kiss him just one more time.

"Okay, we have to get dressed now," I tell him, as I see the sky begin to turn fade from blue to a bright orange color. "We have to go get Kirk and Zach and go over the plan for tomorrow."

Trev agrees, and we grab our clothes from the ground, shaking the dirt off before putting them back on our bloody, tortured bodies.

I return everything back to my bag and walk with Trevor back to the car. I glance at him every few steps, studying his face, his lips, his hands, his legs. He's walking a bit funny—we both are—but he should be better in a few days.

When we get back to the old car, I gesture for him to ride shotgun, and I slide in the driver's seat. And as I glance at him, I realize I was wrong. Power isn't the ultimate aphrodisiac. Trevor is.

The End...For Now


End file.
